1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf devices and, more specifically, to a golf putting-training device attachable to a golf club with a rod deformable to a triangular shape substantially conforming to the triangular shape of the user extending from the hands through the arms and across the shoulders with the guide serving to identify unwanted user joint flexure or rotation during a putt thereby enabling corrective action by the user in performing a pendulum like putt swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other golf devices designed for swing training. While these golf device may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a golf putting-training device that is mountable to a golf club with a deformable rod that can be configured to a triangular shape as a spaced away shape guide for the user's hands extending through the arms and across the shoulders.
It is further desirable to provide a golf putting-training device that can be releasably fastened to the shaft or grip portion of the club.